


Levi doesn't like suprises

by UmiKouno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin ‘forgets’ a very important day and Levi is not having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi doesn't like suprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens you let a bored mind alone with a piece of paper and a pen. Fluffy smut.

“I’m very busy today Levi. I won’t be able to see you until late tonight,” Erwin told him as they dressed that morning. Levi was pissed. _Didn’t he know what today was?_ Levi turned away from the taller man and didn’t say another word. Levi could tell he had his lover sweating when he didn’t say anything at breakfast. During the captains’ meeting even Hanji was suspicious of the level of professionalism Levi showed.

Right after the morning meeting Levi made a beeline for Erwin’s office. The titan slayer chanced a glance out the frosty window. _How could he forget_ , Levi thought. _That man could remember every bit of dirt on all the nobles in Sina but he forgot today?_ Levi looked out at the falling snow.  Before he came to the surface he could care less about keeping up with dates. _It's that man's fault that I'm doing this._ _Meetings all day my ass_. He slipped into the room with the stealth of a cat burglar. _I have to hurry._ He walked over to the long wooden desk. It was sturdy enough to serve the last five commanders and hold Levi's compact form. He pulled out the chair and hid beneath it, leaving the chair forward just enough so it appeared undisturbed.

There was enough space beneath that Levi could curl up in the corner without touching Erwin. If he had given this a little more thought, he would have brought a cloth to clear away the dust bunnies. Since he only thought of this little plan ten minutes ago he would have to deal with them for a bit.

Suddenly, the office door opened. Levi heard two sets of boots enter. The first set made long confidant strides. Each foot fall claimed his path with every step. Those were Erwin’s steps. The second set was a bit shorter, lacking confidence, but a touch of cockiness that only youth possessed. Eren. Perfect, Levi thought, no one of importance. Not that it mattered, but at least he wouldn’t feel so guilty about what he was about to do.

The chair pulled away. Streams of sunlight crept under the desk. Levi had to press his body deeper into the dust bunny ranch to keep from revealing himself. Two strong boot covered legs slid beneath the desk as the commander took his seat. It took him a few moments to get settled. Levi pulled away from the desk knowing that the chair scuffs would cover his movements.

“Please be seated,” said Erwin. Levi heard the more scuffs as Eren sat down. The former thief used the noise for cover when he crawled forward with the smoothness of a cat. His movements were so light that the wood didn’t creak beneath him. “Thank you for seeing me, Eren.”

Erwin always kept his knees spread wide when he sat, claiming the space around him. It was more than enough space to Levi to kneel between them. Levi's pale slender fingers curled into a small claw. Even in the dark he knew just how far Erwin’s thigh where his cock rested in his uniform pants. He only had to brush his fingertips across the fabric for his commander to jerk in his seat.

“What!” Erwin said surprised. Levi slinked back into the shadows as Erwin scooted his chair. Levi knew he was safe in his dust bunny corner. Erwin wouldn’t dive under the desk in front of a guest; even if it was a rookie.

“Is everything alright Commander?” Eren asked innocently. _The bright eyed wonder boy was far too innocent for his own good._ It worked out in Levi's favor; anyone else would be suspicious.  Erwin coughed regained his composure. To anyone else the action was just a way to segue back to normality but Levi knew that it meant Erwin's mind was racing to figure out this new problem. Levi used the sounds of the big blonde settling in his seat to creep forward.

“Yes, I apologize,” continued Erwin. “How are the plans coming along? Do you require assistance?”

“No, sir. Thank you, sir. I think we have everything together. The cafeteria is reserved.” There was a ruffle of paper as if Eren read off a list. Levi felt braver, cupping his hand, and move deeper to rub where Erwin’s balls should be. This time the commander jumped but did not move his chair back. “Mikasa, Armin, and I delivered the notes.”  A wicked smile curled Levi's lips. He was sure Erwin's mind was racing now. Levi continued to stroke the firming flesh through the uniform pants.

“Did you… have any trouble?” Commander Erwin’s voice cracked as he finished the sentence. Emboldened by the sweet reaction of his lover, Levi crawled between Erwin’s knees careful not to touch his legs.

“We had a minor situation,”

“Oh?” Commander’s Erwin’s voice was a bit higher than usual.

“Yes, but Mikasa, I mean we, took care of it.” Levi stroked his commander’s shaft through the pants. He would be lying if he didn't think seeing the hard cock grow before his eyes didn't turn him on. And knowing the kid had no idea about any of it made him feel even hotter. _Maybe I should sneak into all his meetings._ Above him, Levi could hear his fearless leader rapidly tapping something, probably one of his expensive ink pens, against to desk.

“Very good then,” Commander Erwin said quickly. “Well—.”

“Oh, Sasha and John are back from the market. We got everything on the list with a few coins to spare,” said Eren. Beneath the desk Levi unbuttoned the commander’s pants. Seeing that thick cock before his eyes was almost too much. He had to see it. Unconsciously, Levi didn’t know if he was happy or disappointed when Erwin adjusted in his seat so Levi could free the thick cock. It didn't matter, he would sort it out later.

“What would you like for us to do with the rest of the coins, sir?” asked Eren. 

“Hmmm,” Commander Erwin said distracted. Even Levi forgot about the kid until he spoke. “Oh. Did you get a chance to get him something?”  A telling silence followed. The only sound was Erwin’s tapping on the desk. Levi took the ever hardening erection and stroked it with practiced smoothness. He ran his thumb across the wet tip, smearing the pre-cum before bringing it to his lips.

“Take the rest of the coins…and get him something,” Erwin said quickly. If Levi was still paying attention to what was happening above, him he would hear his lover's facade falter.

“Are you sure sir?” said Eren.

“Yes, yes,” said Erwin. “Thank you for all your hard work today.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Eren. Levi leaned forward to drag his tongue along the tip of his commander’s cock. The kitten-like stroke made Erwin's hip jerk beneath the desk. _That’s more like it_ , he thought.

“Is everything alright sir?”  Levi wanted to chuckle at the concern in Eren's voice

  
“Oh yes,” Erwin's voice was strained thin. “Dismissed.”

Levi heard the chair back away and the sound of boots walking toward the door. “Oh, one last thing, sir,” said Eren. From the distance of kid's voice Levi assumed Eren was by the door so he gave his lover’s dick another lick. Suddenly, the tapping stopped.

“Hmm.” From below the desk it sounded as if the big blonde covered his mouth.

“How are we going to get him down there without him knowing?”

“I’ll take care of that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Eren,”

“Yes sir?”

“Lock the door behind you."


End file.
